El Caballero y La Princesa
by Angel Slayer F.S
Summary: Bolt, Mittens y Rhino recibiran una visita que cambiara muchisimas cosas, ¿Será para bien, o para mal?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, me alegró muchísimo la buena recepción que hubo con Una Aventura Extrema, y ciertamente me ha ayudado muchísimo últimamente que paso por mas cosas difíciles, jejeje, y decidí que republicaré el primer fic que publiqué en este pagina, este mismo, jejeje, espero que lo disfruten

Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer mis otros fics y más aun a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review, gracias a caninefemale, a NB Y You y a zEDDY46, muchas gracias.


	2. La escencia del alma

CAPITULO 1: La esencia del alma

Bolt P.O.V

Era de mañana yo me encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en el sofá de la sala, la noche anterior habíamos estado viendo películas a petición de Rhino y nos habíamos dormido hasta muy tarde

No recuerdo lo que estaba soñando… bueno mas o menos pero no creo que sea muy importante especificarlo estaba disfrutando muy a gusto de mi descanso hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de Penny bajando las escaleras rápidamente, algo que hizo que me despertara y me pusiera alerta ante cualquier peligro, sin embargo solo paso corriendo en dirección a la cocina sin siquiera percatarse de que había despertado, a mi me llamo la atención el hecho de que parecía muy nerviosa y emocionada aunque últimamente estaba así todo el tiempo

En fin… me levante un poco molesto por no poder seguir durmiendo, me reí un poco de mi mismo por mi forma de haber despertado pues en realidad no había ningún verdadero peligro, pero eran mis reflejos que quedaban de cuando actuaba en ese show de televisión. Aun recordaba claramente las misiones que tenia con el fin de proteger a Penny, bueno no todas pero si gran parte

Recordar esos tiempos es extraño para mi pero realmente no los extraño pues mi vida actual es mucho mejor ahora puedo jugar con Penny todo el tiempo, excepto cuando va a la escuela, pero tengo a mis dos mejores amigos para jugar con ellos cuando ella no esta. Diría que mi vida esta completa pero últimamente he comenzado a pensar que no es así, siento que hay algo que me falta y creo saber que es pero no se si soy capaz de atreverme a tratar de conseguir eso algo

Ese algo que casualmente esta acostado a mas o menos de un metro de mi, giro mi cabeza lentamente para poder verla, ahí durmiendo tranquilamente, verla dormir es algo que me hace muy feliz. No se desde cuando comencé a sentir esto por ella, pero es algo que me agrada mucho

Ella es Mittens aquella gata que ¨secuestre¨ para que me llevara con Penny cuando aun creía que eso era real, recuerdo que cuando llegamos aquí me disculpe mucho con ella por haber hecho eso y ella dijo que no me preocupara por eso aunque a yo aun me siento mal por haberla maltratado. Yo diría que su vida también es mejor ahora, pues antes tenia que obligar a unas palomas a conseguirle comida y ahora ya no tiene que hacer eso, además de que ahora tiene una familia

Sin embargo desde hace poco me di cuenta de que cuando estoy con ella me siento extrañamente muy feliz, disfruto mucho jugar con ella y cuando estoy jugando solo o con Rhino no es lo mismo. Se por que me sucede eso pero no se como decírselo incluso cuando lo pienso me apeno muchísimo, pero cada vez siento mas ganas de decirle que la amo y no poder decírselo me hace sentir muy incapaz

Pero bueno… verla dormir es suficiente para mí

Me acerco lentamente cuidando no despertarla a ella ni a Rhino hasta llegar junto a ella, luce hermosa durmiendo tranquilamente me abstengo de acariciar su pelo, pero luce muy suave siempre me ha gustado que cuando estemos jugando ella se acerque mucho a mi y pueda sentir la suavidad de su pelo con el mío, me pregunto que sentirá ella por mi, supongo que me vera solo como un amigo, y muy probablemente si le dijera lo que siento seguramente me creería loco, pero siempre y cuando no despierte no hay problema en observarla

En contra de mi voluntad comienzo a acercar mi pata hacia ella y toco su costado suavemente, de pronto se mueve un poco haciéndome regresar mi pata, pero afortunadamente para mi no despertó, suspiro aliviado antes de darme cuenta de que puedo sentir su aroma en el aire, gracias a que soy un perro puedo sentir su aroma con facilidad, es un aroma muy especial para mi incluso mas que el de Penny, no sabría decir con exactitud como es, pero se que, incluso si nos separáramos durante mucho tiempo, reconocería su aroma inmediatamente

Me acerco hacia ella para poder sentir su aroma completamente, algo que me hace muy feliz

De pronto, sorpresivamente, suena que alguien toca la puerta y Penny pasa corriendo muy rápidamente para abrir la puerta. En ese momento agradecí que estuviera emocionada y nerviosa, ya que al parecer no se percato de lo que estaba haciendo, hubiera sido algo muy embarazoso. Rapidamente me regreso al lugar en donde estaba antes, despertando a Rhino y a Mittens y fingiendo que yo también despertaba

-Quien será-fue lo último que me pregunte antes de levantarme completamente

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que es el primero que escribo cualquier cosa que quieran decir sobre el, la aceptare felizmente, incluso si es una ¨una critica constructiva¨

Quiero agradecerle por esto a xixh4n(Cris) a quien considero mi mejor amigo, sin el probablemente no hubiera escrito esto: ¡Gracias por todo Cris!

Suerte para todos 8)


	3. Una semana que promete ser aburrida

CAPITULO 2:Una semana que promete ser aburrida

No muy lejos de la casa de Penny un auto iba en dirección hacia allí, dentro del auto se encontraba una caja para mascotas en la que venia un gato, muy aburrido por cierto, su nombre era Leo

Leo P.O.V

Me encontraba tranquilamente recostado en mi jaula, pero como voy adormir aquí si es tan incomodo como dormir en una piedra… bueno nunca he dormido en una piedra pero supongo que se siente igual que esto, lentamente me volteo hacia el de espaldas para ver el techo de mi jaula, pero una vez mas no se para que lo hago si todo el techo es gris. Esto es muy aburrido si estamos dentro de un auto, ¿para que me meten dentro de esta cosa?, ¿temen que me vaya a recostar debajo del pedal del freno?, ni que fuera una botella de agua

En fin, parece ser que me van a llevar a algún lugar para que me quede ahí mientras la familia se va de vacaciones una semana, ¿Por qué no me pueden dejara solo en casa?, espero que no estén planeando que me haga pareja de alguien, bueno no seria tan malo intentarlo pero no se si podría hacerle eso a ella

Espero que no haya niños pequeños, ya de por si va a ser muy aburrido y con niños pequeños solo se la van a pasar acariciándome, y no amablemente… ¿cuanto falta para llegar? Llevo aquí casi 15 minutos, siento que me voy a hacer claustrofóbico, quizás si maulló como si estuviera nervioso o molesto me saquen de aquí. Comienzo a maullar del mismo modo que cuando tengo hambre, jeje siempre funciona

Mi dueño se acerca a mi jaula para ver por que estoy maullando así, su nombre es Joel

Joel:-¿que te sucede amigo?-pregunto en un tono preocupado asomándose a la jaula para verme

Leo:-yo te diré que sucede amigo, llevo aquí casi 17 minutos y no tengo nada que hacer, no hay comida, la decoración de la jaula deja mucho que desear, el espacio para poder moverme es muy reducido, y además huele a gato sucio… creo que me acabo de insultar a mi mismo así que olvida el ultimo punto ¿si?-le dije en un tono de clara molestia

Joel:-jeje, ¿estas emocionado verdad?-

Golpeo mi cara con mi pata bastante molesto e indignado, claro el solo puede oír un miau o dos, suspiro decepcionado, en ocasiones ser un gato es muy difícil

De pronto el auto se detiene y siento que comienzan a mover mi jaula hasta sacarla del auto y colocarla en el piso

Joel:-¿quieres ver amigo?-lentamente comienza a abrir la jaula

Leo:-eso es iluso, abre la jaula-me prepare para salir y justo en el momento en que la acabo de abrir salí corriendo hacia la ventana que más cerca me quedaba para ver dentro, si hay niños me largo de aquí

Joel:-espera Leo-dijo tranquilamente al ver que salía corriendo

Salte hasta la ventana y me asome esperando ver algo que me molestara sin embargo lo que vi me causo, mas bien… sorpresa. Era un perro blanco que estaba viendo muy cariñosamente a una gata de color negro y blanco, bastante linda, dormida delante de el, al otro lado había un hámster que dormía pero no le preste mucha atención

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír, al ver como la tocaba lentamente y se asustaba al ver que se movía estuve riéndome un momento hasta que Joel llego a mi lado sin embargo el no vio hacia adentro de la casa solo me acaricio la cabeza y se fue a tocar la puerta. En menos de tres segundos se escucho que alguien corría y abrieron la puerta rápidamente. Quien la abrió era una niña mas o menos de la misma edad que Joel se veía emocionada y nerviosa, cosa que también me dio mucha gracia, ellos se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar mientras yo volvía a ver que sucedía adentro, pero el perro ahora estaba fingiendo despertar mientras los otros dos también despertaban

Joel:-¿que estas viendo?-me pregunto tomándome por sorpresa

Leo:-nada, nada en serio- dije tratando de actuar normalmente antes de recordar que el no me entendía

Joel: esta vez se dirigió a la niña-ya me tengo que ir Penny, gracias de nuevo por cuidar a Leo-

Penny:-no hay de que-dijo mientras se sonrojaba, de pronto por su mirada parecía que quería besarlo en la mejilla o quizás en los labios, pero se veía nerviosa comenzó a caminar hacia el pero no se veía muy dispuesta que digamos

Leo:-de acuerdo te ayudare esta vez-dije sin darle importancia mientras me dirigí a ella para meterme entre sus pies y hacer que se tropezara

Ella iba a caer al piso pero fue detenida por Joel, lo que hizo que se sonrojara mucho y lo beso rápidamente en la mejilla

Penny:-g…gracias- dijo apenada por lo que había hecho

Joel: el se veía igual de apenado que ella-no…no hay de que bueno yo ya me voy…cuídate-dijo mientras se volteaba y se iba caminando muy nervioso cosa que me hizo reír de nuevo

Penny:-vamos Leo, te voy a presentar a los demás- dijo mientras me levantaba en sus brazos

Leo:-claro niñita, parece que después de todo esta si va a ser una semana divertida-dije antes de que entráramos

* * *

Bien este es el segundo capitulo, espero no haberlos aburrido pero Leo es importante en la historia e hice esto para que lo conocieran

Espero sus comentarios por esta historia

Suerte 8)


	4. Otro loco

CAPITULO 3: Otro loco

Mittens P.O.V

Era de mañana, yo me estaba despertando aun cansada por lo del día anterior, cerca de mi Bolt y Rhino también se estaban levantando, aunque había algo raro, podría jurara que vi a Bolt parado delante de mi viéndome dormir, o quizás fue parte de mi sueño, no lo se, me termine de levantar y comencé a hablar

Mittens:-hola Bolt, hola Rhino-dije mientras comenzaba a estirarme

Rhino:- hola gata-

Bolt:-hola Mittens, ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto mientras se rascaba con su pata

Mittens:-si de hecho soñé con ti…-me detuve al darme cuenta de lo que estuve a punto de decir y ambos voltearon a verme-ti…burones, si eso soñé con tiburones-me voltee apenada de lo que acaba de decir, por suerte para mi ninguno de los dos pudo preguntarme

En ese momento Penny nos llamo desde la entrada, por lo que todos fuimos a ver para que, yo aun estaba algo ruborizada por lo de hace un momento. Al llegar Penny nos estaba esperando sonriéndonos feliz, aunque por un momento juraría que solo me sonreía a mí

Penny:-chicos quiero que conozcan a alguien-dijo mientras colocaba en el piso a un gato al parecer de raza mau egipcio que tenia una expresión bastante extraña-se llama Leo es de un amigo de la escuela, pero el va a salir de vacaciones y Leo se va a quedar con nosotros, espero que se lleven bien, por cierto Rhino, Joel me dijo que no le gusta comer animales, así que no tienes que preocuparte –me sonrió una vez mas mientras se iba del cuarto dejándonos solos

El se nos quedo mirando un momento para después hacer algo en extremo raro. Caminó hasta Rhino y sorpresivamente hizo una enorme reverencia y comenzó a hablar en un tono de enorme respeto

Leo:-es un placer poder conocerlo su alteza, usted debe ser el rey de este extraño y lejano reino- el se quedo sentado con la misma expresión que antes

Yo estaba increíblemente sor prendida por esto y por la expresión de Bolt y Rhino diría que ellos también, sin embargo Rhino hablo

Rhino:-si soy yo ¿por qué?-dijo mirándolo esperando su reacción

Leo:-es todo un honor estar con alguien de su nivel su alteza, yo soy un emisario proveniente de los reinos a cargo del rey Joel-dijo volviendo a hacer una reverencia-es un placer estar frente usted, el rey Rhino el grande, el poderos, el valiente…-

Rhino: su cara se lleno de una emoción muy grande-…el increíble, el sorprendente, el imponente, si eso soy- dijo tomando una posición como si fuera alguien importante

Leo:-y apuesto, claro esta-

Rhino:-si también eso, me gusta que los demás puedan admirar mi grandeza-

Yo estaba en extremo confundida por lo que estaba pasando y no tenia ni idea de que decir sin embargo el se me quedo observando un momento antes de lanzarse al piso delante de mi y tomar mi pata para besarla

Leo:-Usted debe ser la princesa, se que sonara atrevido y que va en contra de los protocolos al tratar con la realeza pero debo decirlo, sus ojos deben sentirse desgraciados de ser los únicos ojos en el mundo incapaces de reflejar semejante belleza, ni siquiera el mas brillante de los espejos seria capaz de reflejar por lo menos la mitad de su belleza-

Mittens: yo me quede sin saber exactamente que decir pues eso había sonado raro pero muy dentro había sido algo… lindo-eh… yo...gracias-

Bolt:-por un momento pareció enojado por eso y se acerco a nosotros Leo volteo a verlo y se separo de mi rápidamente e hizo una gran reverencia frente a el haciendo que se detuviera

Leo:-usted debe ser el caballero real y muy probablemente la mano de la princesa debe estar prometida a usted, una buena decisión si me lo pregunta a mí-dijo con una expresión nerviosa

Bolt:-solo lo miro sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir

Leo: de pronto comenzó a llorar-por favor perdóneme la vida, se que no debí hacerlo pero por favor sea misericordioso-dijo rogando delante de el

Bolt: se veía mas sorprendido que antes pero esta vez hablo-yo… no voy a… herirte-

Leo:-gracias, gracia, muchas gracias-comenzó a besar el piso delante de Bolt muchas veces, extrañamente por un momento me pareció que sonreía-a partir de ahora diré que debo mi vida eternamente, al valiente caballero…-dijo esperando que Bolt dijera su nombre

Bolt:-¿que?-pregunto con una mezcla entre sorprendido y confundido

Leo:- lo miro por unos momentos-esta bien, diré que debo mi vida eternamente al valiente caballero ¿Que?-dijo ocultando su cara con otra reverencia-bien ahora que lo hemos solucionado y en modo de disculpa , trabajare para ustedes desde el día de mañana, pero por ahora me retiro a buscar una habitación-

Después de decir eso hizo una última reverencia y se fue. Todos estábamos sorprendidos y confundidos bueno en realidad solo Bolt y yo

Rhino:-bien yo también me retiro a mi trono a ver la caja mágica, nos vemos-dijo antes de irse con aires de grandeza

Bolt y yo nos quedamos ahí parados un momento mas sin embargo en ese momento me di cuenta de algo-espera ¿yo estoy comprometida con Bolt?-me pregunte a mi misma entre sorprendida y apenada, mientras me sonrojaba

Mittens:-bien Bolt, yo aun tengo algo de sueño así que me voy al cuarto de Penny a seguir durmiendo, adiós Bolt-

Bolt:-adiós Mittens- lo escuche decir antes de irme y dejarlo abajo todavía confundido

Leo P.O.V

Después de dejarlos en la entrada corrí hasta el cuarto más cercano y comencé a reír hasta llorar, -esto es increíblemente divertido-, de tan solo recordar sus caras de confusión me daban mas ganas de reír, deben pensar que estoy loco continúe riéndome un rato hasta poder tranquilizarme, -bien ahora debo idear un plan para poder divertirme al máximo- me dije a mi mismo aun divertido, mientras buscaba un lugar para dormir, después de todo no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior


	5. Un molesto sirviente

CAPITULO 4: Un molesto sirviente y una tarde como amigos

Bolt P.O.V

Era temprano, me estaba levantando en la cama de Penny, el día anterior había sido muy extraño, Penny dijo que un gato se iba a quedar con nosotros y el gato por alguna razón creía que Rhino era un rey, Mittens una princesa y yo un caballero, eso fue muy raro

De pronto me di cuenta de que tenia hambre así que baje a ver si mi comida ya estaba servida, pero antes voltee a ver a Mittens que se estaba despertando en ese momento, yo me acerque a ella para poder hablarle

Bolt:-Buenos días Mittens ¿Qué tal dormiste?-pregunte mientras ella se estiraba

Mittens:-bien Bolt, gracias por preguntar-dijo con voz un poco cansada

Bolt:-tengo hambre ¿quieres que bajemos a ver que hay de comer?-pregunte ocultando las ansias de que dijera que si

Mittens:-claro-después de decir eso ambos bajamos de la cama y nos dirigimos a la entrada del cuarto para bajar a la cocina

Ambos caminamos en silencio, yo no sabia de que hablar. En fin llegamos a la cocina pero para mi sorpresa Leo estaba esperando delante de nuestros platos y nos recibió con una reverencia

Leo:-buenos días mi señor-dijo refiriéndose a mi-también para usted princesa-esta vez refiriéndose a Mittens

Mittens:-buenos días-dijo tranquilamente como esperando a ver que era lo que seguía

Bolt:-buenos días, tengo hambre podrías darme permiso-le dije mostrando claramente que tenia algo de prisa

Leo:-por supuesto mi señor-dijo haciendo otra reverencia-por cierto me tome la libertad de deshacerme de esa… cosa de muy mal sabor que estaba en su plato-

Bolt:-¿a que te refieres?-pregunte un poco asustado por mi comida

Leo:-a que la remplace por una saludable ensalada-dijo mostrándome unas cosas verdes que estaban en mi plato de comida

Mittens: al parecer no pudo aguantarse y se rio un poco

Bolt:-pero ¿y mi comida? ¿que es esta cosa?-dije refiriéndome a lo que parecía ser una lechuga

Leo:-es una ensalada señor, es mucho mas saludable que esa cosa que tenia antes-dijo sonriéndome mientras yo me resistía a golpearlo-también tengo algo para usted princesa-dijo colocando un filete de salmón perfectamente preparado delante de ella

Mittens: ella parecía muy sorprendida y feliz por esto-wow… muchas gracias-

Yo me sentí raro en ese momento, nunca la había visto tan feliz, quizás cuando llegamos aquí, pero ahora estaba feliz por algo que ese gato le había dado. Trate de olvidarlo comenzando a comer, pero estaba tan extrañado que olvide que estaba comiendo ensalada, cuando me di cuenta ya la tenia dentro de la boca haciéndome escupirla, tenia un sabor horrible, después de eso ambos voltearon a verme pero después volvieron a lo de antes

Mittens:-¿tu no quieres?-le pregunto a Leo quien solo estaba observando delante de nosotros

Leo:-no gracias princesa, como no tenia donde dejar la comida del señor ¿Que?, tuve que comérmela y ya estoy satisfecho-

Yo me quede en shock por lo que acababa de decir, el se había comido mi comida y me había dado esta cosa, en ese momento estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarme sobre el a golpearlo, por suerte para mi Rhino llego en es momento

Rhino:-hola chicos ¿como durmieron?-

Bolt y Mittens:-bien-yo lo dije con un tono algo molesto

Rhino:-de pronto noto lo que Mittens estaba comiendo-¿y tu de donde sacaste eso?-

Mittens:-Leo me lo dio-dijo señalando a Leo

Rhino:-ah claro-dijo como si lo hubiera olvidado-a mi me dio una manzana, es un buen chico-

Leo:-me gusta ser de ayuda para ustedes-dijo haciendo una reverencia

Yo cada vez me estaba enojando mas, a mi fue al único que me dio algo malo sin embargo hizo algo que no esperaba, se dirigió a Rhino y lo levanto para ponerlo sobre su lomo

Leo:-bien su alteza hay que ir a cabalgar en el jardín-

Rhino: se veía muy emocionado-por supuesto-

Leo se fue trotando como si fuera un caballo en dirección al jardín con Rhino gritando de emoción sobre el, dejándonos a Mittens y a mi solos

Bolt:- crees que deberíamos ir con ellos-le pregunte un poco preocupado por Rhino

Mittens:-no lo se, a ti que te gustaría hacer-me pregunto viéndome a los ojos haciendo que me sonrojara un poco

Bolt:-no se, t…te gustaría ver una película… conmigo –le pregunte muy nerviosamente

Mittens: también se sonrojo-si… claro-

Ambos nos fuimos a la sala a buscar algo interesante que ver

El resto de la tarde fue increíble, estuvimos viendo películas durante unas horas, ninguno de los dos nos levantamos, no estábamos tan juntos pero de vez en cuando, nos acercábamos bastante el uno al otro Leo y Rhino estuvieron jugando afuera todo el tiempo, por lo que ella y yo estuvimos solos

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que llegaron Penny y su Madre, yo estaba algo molesto por tener que acabar con ese momento tan perfecto, y por algunos momentos podría jurar que Mittens también, por suerte para nosotros ambas volvieron a salir en la noche por que tenían que ir a una fiesta, solo que esta vez Leo y Rhino estaban jugando en la sala, por lo que tuvimos que ir a ver la televisión en el cuarto de Penny

Ambos estábamos acostados viendo una película, y por suerte para mi, esta vez estábamos acostados muy cerca uno del otro haciendo que nuestros costados se tocaran entre si y dándome una sensación de felicidad increíble, el único problema era que en las escenas románticas me sentía un poco incomodo y al parecer ella también

Después de un rato pude sentir que recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro y yo recosté la mía en la suya, mientras ambos nos quedábamos dormidos disfrutando del momento

* * *

Bien este es el cuarto capitulo, en el capitulo anterior olvide dejar mi comentario y cuando lo recorde ya era tarde, en fin espero que les haya gustado, y me disculpo por repetir mucho la palabra "dijo" o "pregunto" pero siempre he tenido problemas con eso

Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews, me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios

Bien me despido, suerte 8)


	6. Un dia no tan bueno

CAPITULO 5: Un dia no tan bueno

Mittens P.O.V

Desperté como siempre en la cama de Penny sin recordar bien lo de la noche anterior, sin embargo sentía una especie de calor que me agradaba mucho gire mi cabeza para ver la fuente de ese calor y me di cuenta de que era una masa de pelo blanco la cual no me costo trabajo reconocer, era Bolt. Inmediatamente recordé todo lo sucedido la noche anterior

Me sonroje al recordarlo, había dormido muy pegada a Bolt, incluso había recostado mi cabeza en el, sin embargo el no parecía molesto, incluso parecía que sonreía. Me levante lentamente tratando de no despertarlo lo cual al parecer funciono, lo mire de frente un momento y bese su mejilla por simple reflejo, eso hizo que me sonrojara mas aun

Después hacer eso me fui de la habitación con dirección a la cocina, pues sentía un poco de hambre y para mi sorpresa Leo parecía estar esperándome

Leo:-buenos días, princesa, hoy esta mas hermosa que de costumbre-me dijo haciendo una reverencia como siempre

Mittens:-buenos días-dije sonriéndole y dirigiéndome a mi plato de comida

Leo: se acerco a mi y se sentó junto a mi-donde esta el señor ¿Qué?, por cierto hoy le conseguí otro filete-me mostro un filete como el de el día anterior

Mittens:-gracias-comencé a comer ese delicioso pescado mientras el se me quedaba mirando con una cara extraña-y Bolt aun esta durmiendo-

Leo se me quedo mirando mientras comía, al parecer esperando a que acabara, ambos estuvimos callados hasta que termine

Leo:-bien princesa al parecer ya término, el día de hoy me toca trabajar para usted y me gustaría mostrarle un lugar muy especial y que quizás le guste-

Mittens:-esta bien, vamos-en realidad lo dije solo por el hecho de ser un lindo detalle

El se fue con dirección al jardín yo lo seguí en silencio preguntándome a donde me llevaría y sin dejar de pensar en Bolt

Bolt P.O.V

Sentí una especie de frio el cual hizo que me despertara y me diera cuenta de que estaba solo en la habitación, al parecer Mittens ya se había ido Mittens pensé para mis adentros recordando todo lo de la noche anterior, en realidad no había sido mucho, pero fue todo tan perfecto que podría repetirlo un millón de veces

Con esa idea en mi cabeza salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras, pensé en dirigirme a la cocina pero termine por ir a la sala a ver si allí estaba Mittens. Sin embargo solo encontré a Rhino viendo televisión como siempre, aun así decidí preguntarle

Bolt:-buenos días Rhino-

Rhino:-buenos días Bolt ¿Qué tal dormiste?-me pregunto sin dejar de ver la televisión

Bolt:-de maravilla-de nuevo recordé lo de la noche anterior y por un momento casi suspiro

Rhino: -al parecer dormiste con Mittens ¿no?-

Bolt: me sonroje increíblemente, al parecer nos había visto-si es que… tenía frio y yo le di calor-trate de inventar algo bueno pero con eso solo conseguí sonrojarme mas

Rhino: el no parecía darse cuenta de lo que me pasaba, pues estaba muy distraído en la televisión-eso parece-

Bolt:-yo quería salir de ahí rápidamente pero tenia que preguntarle sobre Mittens-Rhino ¿no sabes donde esta Mittens?-

Rhino:-Leo dijo que la llevaría a un lugar que le gustaría-

Bolt: yo me sorprendí de lo que me había dicho-gracias-

Salí al jardín y busque su olor para seguirla sin embargo me detuve un momento ¿estas seguro de que es una buena idea seguirla? pensé por supuesto que tal si trata de lastimarla, era obvio que trataba de convencerme a mi mismo se que debía ir

Camine un rato por un parque siguiendo el aroma de los dos, comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación de sentir sus aromas mezclándose en el aire. Después de un rato pude encontrarlos al parecer aun no llegaban al sitio por lo que los seguí tratando de que no me vieran. Al fin, después de unos minutos mas de caminata, llegaron al lo que parecía ser de lo que hablaba Leo

Era un enorme campo de flores, con muchos tipos de flores diferentes, pero con una gran cantidad de flores azules, en el centro había una muy hermosa estatua de lo que parecías ser una loba, aunque no le preste mucha atención, también había un pequeño lago que brillaba reflejando el sol. Incluso yo me sorprendí de lo hermoso que se veía todo eso y al parecer Mittens también

Leo: -¿le gusta princesa?-pregunto sonriendo de una forma muy extraña, parecía feliz

Mittens: ella parecía no tener palabras para lo que veía y sus ojos brillaban de un modo increíblemente hermoso-es… increíble-al parecer fue lo único que pudo decir

Leo: la vio por unos instantes y por momentos parecía que miraba a donde yo estaba-¿no le gustaría tomar una siesta aquí?

Mittens no contesto solo se acostó y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida y Leo también

Yo me quede mirando la imagen un momento, sentía muchas cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo sentía enojo, tristeza, sorpresas, desilusión incluso hambre pues no había desayunado. Muchas cosas comenzaron a cruzar en mi mente ¿y si ella lo ama? ¿y si ellos se vuelven pareja? ¿qué va a ser de mi? ¿y si ella... se va?

Estaba muy triste sentía ganas de llorar pero no valía la pena, de nada serviría. Estaba tan triste que no me di cuenta de que ya no estaba solo

X:-¿qué se supone que estamos viendo?

Yo me sobresalte y me separe rápidamente de el, era un perro, un perro muy extraño, era un pastor alemán un poco más grande que yo, tenia collar sin embargo no tenia medalla con su nombre, además de que tenía muchas cicatrices sin embargo tenia una mirada alegre como la de un cachorro

X: el me miro un momento y después volteo a ver al lugar donde estaban Mittens y Leo y sonrió de un modo cálido-ya entendí, te gusta la gatita que esta ahí y te da celos el gatito ¿no?-

Bolt: me sorprendí mucho, había sabido lo que pasaba solo con observarme, iba a decir que no pero sabia que seria inútil-yo… si, así es-

X:-ya veo-dijo volviendo a mirar al campo-¿y por que no vas por ella?-

Bolt:-no… lo se-baje la cabeza apenado

X:-no creo que ella vaya a venir por ti ¿o si?-

Bolt:-no… yo tampoco lo creo-

X:-espero que entiendas lo que debes hacer y lo soluciones, una cosa es mirar a la Luna y otra mirar su reflejo en el agua-

Bolt:-¿qué?-pregunte un poco confundido por lo que me acababa de decir

X:-que si algún día quieres hablar conmigo vengas aquí, te puedo ayudar a solucionar tus problemas-después de decir eso se fue lentamente

Yo voltee a ver una vez mas a Mittens y me fui a casa, en el camino no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ese perro me había dicho, en realidad no lo entendía muy bien pero sentía que tenia razón

Después de llegar a casa me acosté en el colchón de Penny y mire por la ventana pensando en muchas cosa, todas ellas sobre Mittens, ya no sentía hambre. Estuve así hasta el anochecer cuando escuche que abrían la puerta y alguien se acercaba a mí

De pronto sentí que alguien me abrazaba, era Mittens, lo reconocí inmediatamente, al parecer ella creía que estaba dormido

Mittens:-¿por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?-pregunto en voz baja al parecer a ella misma y después se quedo en silencio

Aun con lo que había pasado en el día, con toda la tristeza y la confusión, no pude evitar sonreír definitivamente en este momento estoy viendo a la Luna

* * *

Bien este es el capitulo 5 espero que les haya gustado

Me disculpo por la demora pero es que tenia varias versiones para este capitulo y no sabia cual escribir, espero que esta haya sido la correcta, en fin me despido con una frase que leí hace poco y me gusto

Suerte para todos y gracias por sus reviews 8)


	7. Una gran verdad

CAPITULO 6: Una gran verdad

Bolt P.O.V

Era de mañana, me encontraba comiendo tranquilamente por primera vez desde que Leo llego, por alguna razón el día de hoy no había preparado nada extraño, aun así tenia el presentimiento de que no podía todo ser tan perfecto.

Nos encontrábamos Mittens y Rhino comiendo, Rhino hablaba sobre algo de la televisión pero yo no le estaba prestando atención, todos mis pensamientos eran sobre Mittens, lo que había pasado la noche anterior era algo bueno, o quizás no, al menos ahora sabia que ella sentía algo por mi, sin embargo, por alguna razón, eso no lo hacia mas fácil, aun me sentía nervioso de estar junto a ella y no sabia como decirle que la amaba.

En eso estaba cuando Rhino acabo de comer y se fue a la sala a continuar viendo televisión, parecía un poco enojado, visto que al parecer Mittens tampoco le estaba poniendo atención, de pronto me di cuenta de que Mittens y yo estábamos solos de nuevo, no tenia ni idea de que decir.

Bolt:-y… ¿como dormiste?-pregunte tratando de comenzar una conversación

Mittens:-bien… gracias por preguntar-

Ambos nos quedamos callados después de eso, comenzaba a lamentarme de haber hablado, había creado un silencio incomodo, muy incomodo, era como si hubiera una pared entre nosotros, ni siquiera volteábamos a vernos como desearía que Leo estuviera aquí en este momento me dije a mi mismo, por suerte para mi, mi petición se cumplió, aunque no de el modo en el que yo esperaba…

Leo de pronto salió de la nada con un antifaz hecho con una tira de tela y con un pluma de paloma corrió hacia mí y trato de embestirme, por suerte pude reaccionar a tiempo y esquivarlo.

Leo:-eres rápido blanquito, pero no tanto-después de decir eso comenzó a echar agua en mi plato de comida-jajajajaja ahora tú comida esta mojada-

Tanto Mittens como yo estábamos increíblemente sorprendidos y yo no sabia que decir

Leo:-¿te molesta tener que comer tu comida así? Pues no será necesario-tomo mi plato y lo volteo tirando mi comida-te quedaste sin palabras ¿verdad blanquito?-

Bolt:-¿que estas haciendo Leo?-pregunte bastante extrañado y hasta un poco asustado de que se hubiera vuelto loco

Leo:-jajajajaja que gracioso blanquito, pero mi nombre no es Leo, yo soy un guerrero que viaja por el mundo, haciendo justicia y salvando damiselas en apuros, mi nombre es León-

Bolt: en ese momento estaba experimentando muchas sensaciones, sorpresa, un poco de vergüenza ajena e incluso ganas de reírme-¿de que estas hablando?-

Leo:-de que me voy a llevar a la princesa-dijo señalando a Mittens-te reto a un duelo a muerte mañana al atardecer y si yo gano, la mano de la princesa será mía-

Bolt:-¿que?-fue lo único que pude decir, Mittens se mantenía en silencio mirando nuestra discusión

Leo:-has aceptado blanquito, puedes considerarte muerto a partir de ahora, me voy a deshacer de ti y la princesa será mía, jajajajajajaja-

Se fue corriendo con dirección a la sala sin dejar de reír como loco para después de unos instantes aparecer de nuevo ya sin antifaz y fingiendo que no sabia lo que pasaba

Leo:-¿quien era ese loco que iba corriendo?-pregunto fingiendo, y después hizo una reverencia-

Mittens:-lo miro un momento con la misma cara que yo-creo que iré a dormir un rato-después de decir eso se fue hacia las escaleras

Leo:-es un placer verlo señor ¿Qué?, el día de hoy trabajare para usted-

Bolt:-no es necesario… ya tengo planes-en realidad no estaba mintiendo, pero en cierto sentido también lo dije por que no quería estar con el

Leo:-¿qué clase de planes señor? Si quiere yo puedo acompañarlo-

Bolt:-lo siento pero quede de verme con alguien así que… gracias pero no-

Lo deje solo y salí al jardín. Tenía planeado ir a ver al perro al que conocí el día anterior, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, ni sabia donde vivía, pero supuse que lo iba a encontrara en ese campo de flores.

Después de caminar un largo rato, mas largo que la vez anterior debido a que no recordaba muy bien el camino, al fin llegue al campo, esta vez lo observe mas de cerca caminando entre las flores, me acerque a la estatua que había en el centro, era una hermosa loba iba a buscar su nombre en la placa que tenia, pero fui sorpresivamente detenido.

Quien me detuvo era una perrita golden retriever, bastante joven con una cara increíblemente tierna que me miraba como examinándome hasta después sonreír dulcemente y saludarme.

X:-hola mi nombre es Wendy ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-pregunto con un tono inocente

Bolt:-me llamo Bolt-dije un poco sorprendido pues era bastante linda

Ella se fue corriendo hacia una especie de casa pequeña y después de unos momentos vi que alguien salía de ella, pero era el perro que había conocido el día anterior

X:-vaya, no creí que fueras a venir tan pronto, pero esta bien, y… ¿descubriste lo que debes hacer?-

Bolt:-no…-dije un poco apenado-vengo para preguntarte por lo que me dijiste ayer ¿Qué quisiste decir?-

X:-me miro un momento confundido-¿de que hablas?-

Bolt:-dijiste que no era lo mismo ver a la Luna que ver su reflejo en el agua ¿Qué significa eso?-

X: parecía que trataba de recordar-ha cierto, pero ¿que crees tu que significa?-

Bolt:-no lo se, siento que es cierto, pero… no lo puedo comprender-

X:-no es algo difícil de entender, en realidad entenderlo es algo demasiado fácil-

Bolt:-si pero no entiendo como se relaciona conmigo-admití decepcionado de mi mismo

X: el suspiro y luego me sonrió-de acuerdo te lo diré, mira, me refiero a que no te conformes con mirar el reflejo de la Luna en un charco de agua con la vista hacia el suelo, debes levantar la vista y mirar la realidad-

Bolt: estaba muy sorprendido por lo que me acababa de decir sin embargo aun había algo malo-aunque levante la cabeza y la mire, jamás la voy a poder alcanzar-dije un poco desilusionado

X: por alguna razón sonrió-y que es lo que piensas hacer, ¿tratar de cubrirla con tus patas?, ¿fingir que no existe aun sabiendo que es imposible deshacerte de ella?, dime ¿es mas fácil tratar de alcanzar la Luna o tratar de desaparecerla?

Yo me quede sin palabras por lo que acababa de decir, el tenia razón, si aceptara que ella y yo no podemos estar juntos ¿realmente seria capaz de olvidarla?

Bolt:-gracias-fue lo único que pude decir-y ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

X: se puso un poco nervioso-por tu seguridad no creo que deberías saberlo, pero puedes llamarme…-estuvo un momento pensando, al parecer ideando un nombre-ya se llámame Bolt-

Bolt:-pero si yo me llamo Bolt-

X:-¿en serio? Todo este tiempo creí que te llamabas Mike-dijo un poco sorprendido

Bolt:-¿Mike?-me pregunto por que habrá pensado eso

X:-esta bien entonces yo seré Mike y tu Bolt ¿de acuerdo?, no es justo yo quería ser Bolt-

Bolt:-estaba muy confundido pero decidí no darle importancia-oye y ¿qué es este lugar?-

Mike:-pues… es un campo que sembré para el amor de mi vida-el suspiro mirando a la estatua

Bolt:-¿es ella?-pregunte sorprendido antes de darme cuenta de algo-momento ¿tu sembraste todo esto?-

Mike:-si es ella y si hace más o menos una semana pero no le des importancia, bien vamos a preparar tu cortejo a la gatita-dijo dándose la vuelta sin darle mucha importancia a mi pregunta

Yo me sonroje de lo que había dicho pero decidí seguirlo me pregunto a donde iremos me dije a mi mismo caminando tras de el en silencio

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, me hacen muy feliz

Suerte a todos 8)


	8. Romanticismo

CAPITULO 7: Romanticismo

Bolt P.O.V

Estaba siguiendo a Mike, le estaba platicando sobre lo que sucedía con Leo, el parecía distraído, sin embargo me estaba poniendo atención.

Bolt:-…y después dijo que podía considerarme muerto-dije acabando toda la historia

Mike:-bueno supongo que tienes que aceptar el duelo, yo he aceptado muchos duelos en mi vida-

Bolt:-lo se, pero no quiero lastimarlo, después de todo, el en realidad parece confundido-

Mike:-quizás tengas razón, además es muy malo hacerte de muchos enemigos, como mi enemigo personal el Sol-después de decir esto volteo hacia arriba-no es así Sol-al parecer le estaba hablando al Sol

Bolt:-claro-le dije solo `para seguirle la corriente pues no creí que fuera amable cuestionarlo

Mike: de pronto una nube comenzó a tapar al Sol-hey hey, no cubras al Sol ¿estas retándome?-después de decir esto saco una pequeña libreta y la abrió en una página con algo escrito y yo me acerque para leerlo decía:

Enemigos personales:

Sol

Luna

Nube1

Nube2

Espejo

Tiempo

Des pues le agrego la palabra Nube3

Mike:-bien ya esta-dijo cerrando la libreta-¿y como es que te enamoraste de una gatita?-

Bolt:-yo… pues yo en realidad…-el me miro como esperando una respuesta rápido y yo me estaba sonrojando-y… ¿a donde vamos?-dije tratando de salir del tema

Mike: al parecer se dio cuenta de mi intención pero decidió cambiar el tema-es un buen lugar, será de mucha ayuda-

Caminamos en silencio el resto del camino que por alguna razón me parecía familiar, pero yo estaba pensando en Mittens, era obvio que ella me amaba ¿o no? Realmente no podía asegurarlo, si no me equivocaba ella había dicho "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?"

Eso significaba que si sentía algo por mi ¿o no? Eran muchas dudas ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto? Me pregunte a mi mismo, pero fui interrumpido por Mike

Mike:-te preocupa ¿verdad?, te preocupa que no te ame-dijo sin voltear a verme

Bolt:-si-fue lo único que dije y por un momento parecía que había vuelto a crear un silencio incomodo

Mike: sonrió cálidamente y volteo a verme-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo-

Bolt: por alguna razón me infundio confianza-tienes razón-

En ese momento fuimos alcanzados por la perrita que había visto antes, quien venia corriendo a una gran velocidad y extrañamente tenia una mariposa en su oreja que se mantenía inerte, moviéndose de vez en cuando, después comenzó a caminar a nuestra misma velocidad junto a nosotros

Wendy:-hola Bolt-me dijo dándose la vuelta y sorprendentemente caminando hacia atrás como si nada delante de mí-¿como has estado? ¿me recuerdas? Soy la que te conoció hace un rato-

Bolt:-si… te recuerdo bien-sus ojos eran cafés y un poco atrapantes

Wendy: se volteo hacia Mike-¿puedo subirme sobre ti?-le pregunto tranquilamente

Mike:-sabes que si-después ella se acomodo sobre su lomo y se quedo dormida, como aun era un poco pequeña le fue muy fácil acomodarse

Me comencé a sentir incomodo, pues se estaban comportando muy románticamente, pero el había dicho que estaba enamorado de la loba de la estatua, así que decidí preguntarle

Bolt:-¿y ustedes son pareja?-

Mike: se sorprendió un poco de la pregunta pero no parecía incomodo-no, ella es mas bien mi alma gemela, pero no es a quien amo, es como mi hermanita-dijo sonriendo

Bolt:-entiendo-

En ese momento me di cuenta de que si conocía el camino por donde íbamos y se hizo evidente cuando llegamos, era la casa de Penny

Bolt:-pero si esta es mi casa-dije claramente sorprendido

Mike:-que bien, así te será mas fácil familiarizarte, entra y ábrenos la ventana de ese cuarto-dijo señalando la habitación de Penny

Lo pensé dos veces, pero acabe por decidir abrirla, cuando entre solo vi a Rhino viendo la televisión como siempre, pero era importante saber donde estaba Mittens, así que le pregunte

Bolt:-Rhino ¿sabes donde esta Mittens?-

Rhino: volteo a verme sorprendido, pero después volvió a la televisión-no lo se, vi que se escondió en un cuarto, parecía triste, pero no supe como preguntarle-

Bolt:-gracias Rhino-

Después de decir esto subí las escaleras, pensé en buscar a Mittens y ayudarla, pero al final me di cuenta de que, al igual que Rhino, no sabría como preguntarle, así que fui al cuarto de Penny donde abrí la ventana y recordé que estábamos en el segundo piso, pero para mi sorpresa Mike entro muy fácilmente, recostó a Wendy en la cama quien seguía dormida tranquilamente con la mariposa aun en su oreja y luego encendió la televisión y se puso a buscar algo

Bolt:-¿que buscas?-pregunte claramente confundido

Mike: al parecer encontró lo que buscaba y lo dejo ahí-vamos a tener que ver películas románticas para que entiendas el romance-

Bolt: estaba sorprendido, pues parecía que iba a ser una tarde aburrida, pero lo hacia por Mittens así que estaba bien-de acuerdo-

Varias horas después

Continuábamos viendo películas románticas, algo a lo que sinceramente le estaba agarrando el gusto

Televisión:-te amo siempre te ame-dijo una mujer-y yo a ti-dijo un hombre delante de ella abrazándola

Mike:-que tontería ¿cómo puede querer quedarse con ella? Ella solo esta con el por su influencia-dijo indignado

Bolt:-yo tampoco lo entiendo, el debería quedarse con Laura no con ella-dije yo también indignado

De pronto sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, era Wendy quien seguía durmiendo y comenzó a lamer mi pelo mientras murmuraba entre sueños algo que sonaba como "chocolate" y Mike y yo nos quedamos viéndola un momento, un poco divertidos por la situación

Mike:-al parecer le caíste bien-dijo comenzando a reír suavemente

De pronto escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta y ambos nos sobresaltamos, pero el tomo a Wendy sin despertarla

Mike:-nos vemos a media noche Bolt, adiós-después de decir esto salto por la ventana al parecer olvidándose de que estábamos en el segundo piso

Salte al alféizar de la ventana para ver que estuviera bien y para mi sorpresa lo alcance a visualizar corriendo con Wendy sobre el durmiendo y escuche que volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez pude escuchar a Mittens hablar

Mittens:-Bolt ¿qué sucede allí dentro?-

Bolt:-nada-dije tratando de sonar tranquilo-puedes pasar-

Le dije eso ya mas tranquilo y escuche que comenzaba a entrar cundo me di cuenta de que la televisión seguía prendida y en una película romántica, por lo que me lance a la cama por el control remoto y cambie el canal oprimiendo un numero al azar y fingí naturalidad

Mittens:-hola Bolt ¿qué estabas haciendo?-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, haciendo que me pusiera mas nervioso

Bolt:-n…nada, no estaba haciendo nada, lo juro-ella me miro como si supiera lo que pensaba, se sentó junto a mi y sorpresivamente me cubrió los ojos

Mittens:-¿que es lo que estabas viendo en televisión?-me pregunto como si me estuviera atrapando en un callejón sin salida

Bolt:-yo… los caza…fantasmas, si eso, eran los cazafantasmas-dije tratando de sonar seguro de mi mismo

Mittens:-no recuerdo que en los cazafantasmas hubieran dinosaurios o si-destapo mis ojos y vi en la televisión a una mujer huyendo de un dinosaurio

Bolt:-quizá… es una nueva versión-dije tratando de convencerla

Mittens: suspiro y tomo el control remoto-Bolt ¿sabes para que sirve este botón?-dijo señalando uno de todos los botones

Bolt:-n…no-dije ya un poco asustado y muy nervioso

Mittens:-me permite ver el canal que se estaba viendo antes, no quiero tener que oprimirlo, así que tú dime lo que estabas viendo-

Bolt: yo también suspire derrotado-esta bien te lo diré-baje la cabeza y de pronto tome el control y salí corriendo de la habitación

Mittens: corrió tras de mi sonriendo-no trates de huir Bolt-

Voltee a verla y me golpee contra una pared cayendo de espaldas, abrí los ojos y ella estaba con su rostro muy cerca del mío y con una expresión de preocupación

Mittens:-¿estas bien Bolt?-pregunto preocupada mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes

Bolt: fue como si todo el dolor se desvaneciera en ese momento-por supuesto-dije sin dejar de ver sus ojos

Mittens:-que bien- dijo sonriendo aliviada y de pronto me quito el control remoto y salió corriendo hacia la habitación

Me levante ya sin dolor y corrí tras de ella deteniéndola a tiempo y ambos comenzamos a pelear por el control

Mittens:-suéltalo Bolt, si no me quieres decir lo veré yo misma-dijo sin soltarlo

Bolt: me di cuenta de algo, prácticamente abrazándonos y se me ocurrió una idea que podría funcionar la abrasé lentamente, deteniéndola por completa y pegue mi mejilla a la suya para poder susurrarle al oído-Mittens… podrías soltar el control por favor-

Ella se quedo in móvil y soltó el control lentamente, me separe de ella y cambie el canal muchas veces y luego apague la televisión

Bolt:-gracias Mittens-dije yéndome del cuarto con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, muy feliz

* * *

Bien este fue el capitulo 7, siento la tardanza pero el lunes escribí el otro fic en lugar de un capitulo de este, por eso lo hice un poco mas largo

Muchas gracias por dejar reviews, son lo que me motiva a seguir

Suerte a todos 8)


	9. Capítulo 8

CAPITULO 8:

Bolt P.O.V

Estaba saliendo del cuarto de Penny feliz de lo que acababa de hacer, al parecer Mittens se había quedado sorprendida, se veía tan linda que me hubiera gustado regresar, pero decidí dejarlo así por ahora

Me dirigía a las escaleras para bajar cuando vi que en el cuarto de la madre de Penny había una paloma viendo unas fotos familiares en la pared, iba a acercarme cuando escuche a alguien que venia detrás de mí, así que me escondí debajo de la cama sin que la paloma se percatase

Quien entro era Leo, quien se quedo sorprendido al ver a la paloma

Leo:-… ¿Julie?-

Pregunto claramente confundido y la paloma volteo a verlo con la misma cara que el, de pronto la paloma voló delante de el y se abrazaron cariñosamente, después de esto ambos se ruborizaron y se separaron rápidamente

Julie:-Leo… me alegra tanto haberte encontrado, no me dijiste que te ibas a quedar en casa de alguien… fui a tu casa y… tu hermano trato de lastimarme-dijo con un tono triste

Leo: pude ver que la noticia lo enojo bastante pero aun así volvió a abrazar a la paloma-¿pero estas bien verdad?-pregunto revisando su cuerpo buscando alguna herida

Julie:-si, no te preocupes, estoy mejor ahora que puedo estar contigo-

Ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos un momento hasta que se ruborizaron de nuevo y se separaron

Leo: golpeo el piso molesto-cuando vuelva a casa voy a darle una lección para que deje de lastimarte-

Julie:-no tienes que hacerlo, que tal si te lastimara, no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo-dijo tratando de convencerlo

Leo:-no te preocupes yo voy a protegerte-sus ojos se llenaron de decisión en ese momento

Julie: sonrió pero después puso una cara triste-¿aquí vive una gata verdad?-pregunto señalando una de las fotos que estaba viendo antes, en la que estábamos todos juntos

Leo: parecía bastante incomodo-si…así es…-

Después de esto siguió un silencio muy incomodo, incluso me sentí mal por Leo, ya que yo sabia lo que era estar en un silencio así, y pensé en ayudarlo peor no supe como

Julie:-pero también hay un perro ¿no?-dijo rompiendo por fin aquel silencio

Leo:-si es Bolt-

Julie: se sorprendió bastante-¿el Bolt del show de televisión vive aquí? Eso significa que Penny también vive aquí ¿puedo conocerlos?-pregunto emocionada

Leo: rio suavemente:-quizás, pero no creo que se pueda ahora, no tengo idea de donde estará Bolt-

Julie: se decepciono un poco pero después volvió a emocionarse-¿y como es el?-

Leo:-es muy ingenuo, tengo muchos planes con el y con Mittens-

Julie:-¿Mittens?-

Leo:-es la gatita de la foto-

Julie: rio un poco y después lo miro sonriendo-solo espero que no le causes mucho daño a Bolt-

Leo:-lo intentare pero, no prometo nada-después de esto ambos se rieron por un rato

Julie:-ya debo irme Leo-dijo poniendo una cara triste

Leo: -si…claro-de pronto se puso mas nervioso que antes-yo… quería… decirte que… bueno yo…

Julie: se emociono y también parecía nerviosa-que Leo… adelante puedes decírmelo-

Leo:-yo… espero que te vaya bien-dijo bajando la mirada

Julie: se decepciono un poco-tu también Leo… descansa-

Después de decir esto se fue volando por la ventana y Leo se fue bastante triste, aun así yo me quede un rato mas debajo de la cama asimilando lo que había visto, quizás era mi imaginación, pero parecía haber algo entre ellos dos, algo que por alguna razón me recordaba bastante a Mittens y yo, tanto que incluso me sentí mal por el, sin embargo también había otra cosa que me tenia nervioso, a que se había referido con que estaba planeando algo con Mittens y yo

Después de unos minutos llego la madre de Penny, por lo que tuve que salir e ir a comer, sin embargo no vi ni a Mittens ni a Leo, al parecer Mittens estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de Penny y Leo se había escondido en algún lugar estuve viendo televisión con Rhino hasta que dieron las 12:00 y salí al jardín a esperar a Mike, que dijo que nos veríamos esa hora, para mi sorpresa el ya estaba esperando

Mike:-buenas noches Bolt ¿estas listo?-aun traía detrás de el a Wendy durmiendo

Bolt:-claro, pero ¿tenemos que hacerlo a estas horas?-dije mostrando claramente que estaba cansado

Mike:-temo que si Bolt, si quieres amar alocadamente, aquí es donde te despides de tu sentido común, ¿algo que quieras decirle antes de despedirte de el?-

Bolt:-ahmm… yo…-en ese momento fui interrumpido por el

Mike:-muy buenas palabras Bolt, ahora vámonos, ya que por mucho que he retado al tiempo, no he sido capaz de detenerlo así que, no queremos que se nos haga tarde-el dio la vuelta y yo lo seguí, algo me dice que esta va a ser una noche muy larga

Al día siguiente

Mittens P.O.V

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero esas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez "no es necesario ya tengo planes", "quede de verme con alguien", Bolt le había dicho eso a Leo cuando creía que me había ido, además cuando estuvimos peleando por el control pude sentir un aroma diferente a el de el y era el de una hembra ¿y si Bolt tiene novia? me preguntaba a mi misma con la esperanza de que no fuera así, también estaba Leo, pero lo que sentía por el no se comparaba en nada a lo que sentía por Bolt

De pronto sentí una brisa anormalmente fría y abrí los ojos esperando ver la ventana abierta o algo así, pero para mi sorpresa estaba en el jardín recostada sobre cientos de pétalos de rosas que formaban un perfecto corazón alrededor de mí, estaba en exceso sorprendida y sentí algo pequeño junto a mi, era una carta, la cual abrí inmediatamente, decía:

Mittens disfruta de este regalo

Supuse que la carta iba a resolver mis dudas, sin embargo solo me dejo mas, no decía quien la había escrito, por un lado Bolt no era tan romántico y de cierto modo parecía algo que Leo pudiera haber hecho

Me dio un poco de tristeza que no lo hubiera hecho Bolt, aun así me ruborice al recordar que tenia forma de corazón y eso solo podía significar algo…

Rápidamente entre a la casa para buscar a Bolt o a Leo, pero no había nadie, solo Rhino, pero sabia que era inútil preguntarle a el, así que continúe buscando por la casa, pero seguía sin encontrar a nadie y por alguna razón se me ocurrió asomarme a la ventana y pude ver a Bolt durmiendo en el patio

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de emoción y salí lo más rápidamente posible, pero cuando llegue ya no estaba y solo había una flor amarilla y otra nota que decía:

Búscame

De pronto note que había un camino hecho con las mismas flores y lo seguí, me llevo hasta un pequeño lago cristalino, donde había otro montón de pétalos, junto a un plato con un delicioso pescado, y otra nota que decía:

Descansa por ahora

Decidí hacerle caso y recostarme mientras comía el pescado, después de un rato unas mariposas llegaron volando junto a mi y me dejaron una nota, quizá eso fue lo mas extraño, pero no le di mucha importancia, en mi mente estaba guardando la esperanza de que fuera Bolt quien me estaba mandando todo esto y no Leo, abrí la carta, pero solo decía:

Espera

De pronto, cientos de mariposas salieron volando de los arbustos hacia el cielo brillando de un modo hermoso, me quede observando el espectáculo hasta que note que alguien llegaba con migo, era una perrita golden retriever, tenia una mirada tierna e inocente y me sonrió, pero pude notar que su aroma era el que tenia Bolt

Mittens:-¿quien eres tu?-le pregunte reuniendo todo mi valor para hacerle frente por si trataba de atacarme

Wendy:-mi nombre es Wendy, mi trabajo es llevarte con el que preparo todo esto, y debemos irnos ya antes de que comience el duelo-dijo sonriendo

Mittens:-¿duelo?-le pregunte antes de recordar lo que Leo le había dicho a Bolt el día anterior

Wendy:-exacto, vámonos ya, antes de que se nos haga tarde-de algún modo su sonrisa me infundía confianza

Mittens:-de acuerdo-

Dije comenzando a seguirla mientras en mi mente no paraba de repetirme a mi misma ojala que sea Bolt

* * *

Este fue el capitulo 8, espero que les haya gustado y me interesa mucho su opinión ya que he empezado a sentir que la historia se esta saliendo de mis manos, debido a que cambie algunas cosas de la historia original que había creado, espero que no vaya quedando tan mal

Bien ya no los aburro mas, suerte8)

Le mando un gran saludo a Cris y a Ivan


	10. Capítulo 9

CAPITULO 9:

Mittens P.O.V

Seguí a aquella perrita hasta que me di cuenta de que nuestro destino era la casa de Penny, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, yo no dejaba de pensar en que ella quizás era la pareja de Bolt, pero trataba de pensar que no era así, después de un corto lapso al fin llegamos, y pudimos ver a Rhino esperando en el patio, algo que me sorprendió mucho ya que el se la pasaba casi todo el dia viendo television

Mittens:-¿qué haces aquí roedor, no deberías estar viendo televisión en este momento?-le pregunte acercándome y sentándome junto a el

Rhino:-¿bromeas? Voy a poder ver a mi héroe en acción, no me perdería esto por nada en el mundo, además no hay nada bueno en la caja mágica-suspire resignada y continúe esperando

Estaba nerviosa por lo de el duelo temía que ellos pudieran hacerse daño, aunque aun me preguntaba la razón por la cual Leo se comportaba así y cuando Bolt no estaba el se mostraba un poco distraído, pero fui interrumpido por Rhino

Rhino:-y ¿quién es tu amiga?-pregunto señalando a Wendy

Mittens:-es Wendy, te pierdes de muchas cosas por pasarte todo el dia viendo television-

Rhino:-si, quizás-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención y volviendo a voltear hacia adelante, esperando emocionado a Bolt

Mittens: después de unos cuantos minutos decidí preguntarle a Wendy-oye y ¿quién fue el que me mando todo eso?-

Wendy: me miro extrañada por un momento-¿no lo sabes?-pregunto claramente sorprendida

Mittens:-tengo mis hipótesis, pero, no estoy segura-

Wendy:-fue el señor Bolt-dijo sonriéndome

Fue muy extraño escuchar a alguien que se refiriera a Bolt como "señor Bolt" sin embargo no le preste atención, dentro de mi estaba increíblemente feliz, si había sido Bolt quien me había mandado todo eso, estuve a punto de saltar de felicidad cuando apareció Leo, con su antifaz y fingiendo una sonrisa maligna

Leo:-hola hermosa princesa-dijo haciendo su clásica reverencia-parece que el blanquito no vendrá, fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado-

Yo simplemente me dedique a verlo sin decir nada, y buscando a Bolt con la vista, pero no podía verlo. De pronto Bolt apareció de la nada también con un antifaz y con una capa, al parecer hecha para el y bastante ruborizado, al parecer de tener que estar vestido con eso, y se paro delante de mi viendo a Leo a los ojos

Bolt:-no dejare que te quedes con ella Leo, yo la amo-dijo como si lo hubiera ensayado muchas veces

Bolt P.O.V

Me encontraba frente a Leo y detrás de mi estaba Mittens, no podía creer que lo había hecho, en ese momento no me importo en lo absoluto tener que estar disfrazado con estas cosas, acababa de decir que amaba a Mittens y delante de ella, sin embargo me controle a mi mismo y mire a Leo quien me estaba sonriendo y me guiño un ojo, en ese momento pude comprender todo, incluso a lo que se refería con su "plan"

Leo:-ya te dije que mi nombre es León, ataca si eres valiente-dijo sin dejar de sonreir

Me lance sobre el y comenzamos una muy feroz y fingida batalla, solamente estábamos golpeándonos levemente sin causarnos verdaderamente daño, supuse que debí verme ridículo, pero tenia que apegarme al plan. Después de un rato de esa ridícula situación Leo fingió estar derrotado

Leo:-de acuerdo, tú ganas, me rindo, puedes quedarte con la princesa-dijo sonriendo aprovechando que Mittens y Rhino no podían verlo

Bolt: corrí hacia Mittens e hice una reverencia delante de ella-Mittens, ¿podrías aceptarme como tu pareja, por el resto de nuestras vidas?-

Mittens: se veía muy emocionada-si Bolt acepto-

Después de que ella respondió la abrase fuertemente y nos unimos en un largo y delicioso beso, esto es increíble, me dije a mi mismo hasta que nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, Rhino nos miraba extremadamente sorprendido y confundido pero ya habría tiempo de contarle todo

Bolt:-Mittens, te amo-

Mittens-y yo a ti Bolt-dijo sin dejar de verme a los ojos

Íbamos a besarnos de nuevo, pero fuimos interrumpidos por una paloma que comenzó a atacarme, la reconocí inmediatamente, era la amiga de Leo, quien al parecer se llamaba Julie, pude ver que estaba llorando

Julie:-¿por que lo lastimaste?-pregunto tratando de picarme sin dejar de llorar

Leo: detuvo a Julie y la abrazo-tranquila Julie, estoy bien ¿ves?-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Julie: lo abrazo muy fuerte-que bien creí que te había perdido para siempre-

Leo:-tranquila, mañana volveré a casa, vuelve a tu casa y nos vemos después ¿si?-

Julie:-claro-lo beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara y se fue volando después Leo volteo hacia nosotros

Rhino: parecía en extremo confundido, y al parecer no sabia que decir-¿ustedes…son… pareja?….pero… ¿como… es que yo…. nunca… me di cuenta?-

Bolt:-debes dejar de ver television todo el dia Rhino-dije sonriéndole sin dejar de abrazar a Mittens

Rhino: se quedo mas confundido que antes-si… quizás-

Leo:-se acerco hasta nosotros y nos sonrió-me alegro de que ahora puedan estar juntos-

Bolt:-así que tenia razón, todo el tiempo solo quisiste ayudarnos ¿verdad?, es por eso que me dejaste todo un dia a solas con Mittens y también es por eso que la llevaste al campo de flores-

Leo:-je je, si, así es, supe que te gusta el aroma de Mittens y supuse que serias capaz de seguirla-dijo sonriendo humildemente

Mittens:-¿y por que nos ayudaste?-pregunto sonriéndole

Leo:-por que no me gusta ver que dos seres se amen y no puedan estar juntos por pena a actuar-dijo muy tranquilamente

Bolt:-¿y por que no solo nos ayudaste en lugar de hacer todo esto?-estaba un poco intrigado por esa duda y quería saber la respuesta

Leo:-hubiera sido muy aburrido haberlos ayudado desde el primer dia y tener que pasar el resto de la semana viéndolos besarse-

Bolt:-gracias-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento

Rhino:-espera, eso quiere decir que yo… ¿no soy un rey?-pregunto un poco triste

Leo: rio un poco-tranquilo siempre serás el gran rey Rhino para mi-dijo haciendo que Rhino volviera a sonreír

Bolt:-y que sucede entre tu y Julie-el se sonrojo un poco y se puso nervioso-

Leo:-pues ella y yo… solo somos amigos… en serio-

Yo solo me limite a observarlo mostrándole que no le creía

Leo:-esta bien, quizás la amo, pero debes aceptar que es mas complicado que en su caso

Bolt:-si, me parece que tienes razón-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

Leo:-bien Bolt y Mittens, creo que los dejaremos solos un rato-

El se fue a jugar con Rhino mientras Mittens y yo hablamos muchas horas sobre diversos temas sin dejar de abrazarnos, hasta que se hizo de noche y de un momento a otro comenzó un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en algún sitio lejano, pero que nos permitía verlo perfectamente

Mittens:-que casualidad ¿no Bolt?-dijo recostando su cabeza en mi

Bolt:-por supuesto-de pronto me di cuenta de que ella se había que dado dormida y sentí que alguien se acercaba, era Wendy

Wendy:-me alegro de que todo haya salido bien, no sabes cuanto los envidio, a mi también me gustaría enamorarme de alguien, pero bueno aun tengo una larga vida para preocuparme por eso ahora-dijo sonriéndome

Bolt:-algún dia lo harás ¿Dónde esta Mike?-pregunte al darme cuenta de que venia sola

Wendy: se rio-je je no pensaras que en serio los fuegos artificiales fueron coincidencia ¿o si?-

Bolt:-ya decía yo que era muy, gracias por todo ¿podrías despedirte de Mike por mi?-

Wendy:-claro, lo hare y no lo agradezcas, lo hacemos con mucho gusto, adiós Bolt-

Después de decir eso despareció rápidamente y yo abrace a Mittens y nos quedamos dormidos juntos

Al dia siguiente

Estábamos en la sala despidiéndonos de Leo, quien ya tenía que irse

Bolt:-muchas gracias por todo-dije sonriéndole

Mittens:-si Leo, gracias-le sonrió igual que yo

Leo:-no hay de que, espero venir de vez en cuando a visitarlos, despídanse de Rhino por mi ¿si?-dijo señalando a Rhino quien dormía después de haber jugado durante horas con Leo el dia anterior

Bolt:-por supuesto-

Después de decir esto se dirigió a la salida donde su persona ya lo esperaba, volteando una vez mas y despidiéndose con la pata

Joel:-bien hora de irnos, gracias por cuidarlo Penny-el la beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara-nos vemos después en la escuela Penny-

Penny:-adiós Joel-dijo sonriendo aun sonrojada

Después me dirigí a la ventana y vi hacia el jardín donde Leo trataba de huir de su persona para que no lo metieran en una jaula para perros mientras gritaba "no volveré a entrar ahí" y de pronto sentí que Mittens se sentaba junto a mí

Mittens:-¿que te gustaría que hiciéramos ahora Bolt?-dijo recostando su cabeza en mi hombro

Bolt:-no importa, después de todo, sin importar lo que hagamos, estando contigo, todo va a ser perfecto- dije recostando mi cabeza en la suya mientras veíamos a Leo aun huyendo de su persona

* * *

Bien este fue el capítulo 9 y el ultimo, se que esta historia estuvo muy corta, pero las próximas serán mas largas lo prometo, si alguien tiene dudas sobre lo que paso con Mike y Wendy, no tienen de que preocuparse, quizá vuelvan a ver a Mike en otra historia, pero con su verdadero nombre, aunque las historias no se relacionan de ningún modo

En cuanto a Wendy, muy probablemente no aparezca en otra historia, pero es que ella es de otras historias que cree y que no tiene nada que ver con Bolt, pero quise agregarla a esta historia aunque fuera en un papel pequeño

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me siento cuando veo que alguien deja un review

Suerte a todos 8)


End file.
